kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral
is the second film of , a series of films part of the ''Kamen Rider Den-O franchise, particularly its Cho-Den-O Series. Featuring the blue-colored Kamen Rider New Den-O. The catchphrase for the movie is . The story is themed around "Friendship" and features Kotaro's and Teddy as their partnership is put to the test. The director Kenzō Maihara states that fans of the TV series will enjoy this part of the trilogy, and he also has intentions to turn New Den-O's story into a brand new Den-O television series. Dori Sakurada reprises his role as Kotaro Nogami in this film. Synopsis The second film, Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral featuring the blue-colored Kamen Rider New Den-O. The story is themed around "Friendship" and features Den-O and New Den-O attempting to regain control of the DenLiner (having lost it in Episode Red) when an Imagin takes it over, as well as two mysterious men. Throughout, Kotaro's and Teddy's friendship is tested and strengthened. Plot At the Time Terminal, the PA system announces to the patrons of the Time-Crossing Flea Market that a ticket thief has been appearing over the past few days, and that they should keep an eye out. The thief appears, defeating several security guards while getting several time tickets, including one dated for June 10, 2010. Arriving to the present, the thief is cause off caught by Ryotaro as he becomes Den-O Sword Form. During the fight, the thief is revealed to be the Mantis Imagin as she strikes Den-O's ankle to cripple him as DenLiner saves Den-O before his opponent could finish him off. With Momotaros and Ryotaro unable to continue, the Owner reassures the DenLiner crew that they still have hope as Sieg arrives. The Owner clarifies that Sieg is not the one he summoned, but Kotaro and Teddy who are investigating the crime scene at the Time Terminal. Before they leave, after saving Kotaro from numerous cases of bad luck, Teddy spots something in one of the Time Terminal's stands: a good luck necklace that has a pendant of two interlocked stars. Arriving to the DenLiner as it docks, Kotaro learn from the Owner that his contract with Teddy is complete as the contract, and now the Owner needs his assistance due to his special nature. Teddy reluctantly agrees, taking on the name "Aleksandrovic" to go with the change of contract. Kotaro leaves the DenLiner to continue after the Mantis Imagin, with no one to protect him from his bad luck. Arriving to the Milk Dipper, Kotaro overhears Airi, Seigi Ozaki, and Issē Miura discussing about a girl named Miku Uehara who saw a of herself. Kotaro has an elephant-costumed Kintaros arrives to Miku's house as he finds the girl with her grandmother and the "doppelganger", the latter with sand pouring from her body. By then, the Mantis Imagin decides to intervene by distracting Kotaro to drive him away from the family. After Kintaros possesses him to reduce the bad luck inflictions, Kotaro becomes New Den-O to fight the Mantis Imagin with Kintaros as the Kintaono axe. But the Kintaono is too heavy for New Den-O to wield as Mantis Imagin beats them before taking her leave. Back on the DenLiner, while Kohana tends to Kotaro's injuries, the Owner orders "Aleksandrovic" to polish the special spoons they found. When Ryotaro asks about a way for Teddy to help Kotaro again, the Owner explains that any derailment from his current contract could destroy the Imagin. Though, Kotaro accepts as he decides to investigate the two Mikus, with Ryutaros possessing Kotaro in the process. Arriving at the grandmother's house, R-Kotaro discovers that the grandmother is testing the two Mikus to see which of the two is the real Miku by having both make . Though R-Kotaro points out that the second cannot be real due the sand pouring from her, the grandmother explains that she will decide. After a tie from the cooking, the two Mikus play tennis. As Ryutaros goes off to play on his own, leaving him to realize that Teddy protected him from his bad luck and he took him for granted, Kotaro ponders what is going on until the Mantis Imagin deems the contract completed. Luckily, the DenLiner arrives in time pick up Kotaro and the second Miku and drop off Ryotaro who joins with Ryutaros to become Den-O Gun Form. While glad that the other girl is gone, Miku leaves to her grandmother's dismay. On the DenLiner, the second Miku reveals that she is from the not too-distant future that came to spend her birthday with her grandmother before she dies. Her sad story reaches Kotaro and Teddy as Ryutaros is knocked back into the DenLiner, with Ryotaro at the Mantis Imagin's mercy. Seeing Teddy about to derail from his contact, Kotaro tells Miku he understands her plight before going off with Urataros, using him as the Uratazao rod to fight the Mantis Imagin. But the Mantis Imagin defeats New Den-O once more. On the DenLiner, as future Miku runs off after being told the consequences of her contract, Teddy leaves as well as he would rather protect Kotaro even if he may disappear forever. Saving Kotaro from the Mantis Imagin on the New DenBird as future Miku returns to her grandmother's house, Teddy and Kotaro admit their bonds of friendship before transforming into New Den-O and the Macheteddy and together they fight the Mantis Imagin in the moonlight, finally beating the Imagin before destroying her with his Counter Slash. Soon after, Teddy fades from existence as he gives Kotaro the good luck pendant he bought to symbolize their friendship, only for Kotaro realize it to be a love charm. Back on the DenLiner, everyone is saddened as the Owner arrives with a new Imagin partner for Kotaro: "Aleksandrovic". With the others shocked, the Owner reveals Kotaro's friendship with Teddy saved him and restored their contract. Though the others were confused by the whole point of the Owner's actions, along with Sieg’s appearance, Kotaro believes it was to teach him a valuable lesson as he and Teddy are returned to their time. While that occurs, future Miku spends her time with her grandmother who assures her the future would not be bleak after knowing her true nature. Returning to her time, August 25, 2010, Miku finds a note from her grandmother thanking her for the memories she gave her as the wind chime Miku got for her birthday jingles in the background. Forms *Den-O: Sword Form, Gun Form, Plat Form *New Den-O: Strike Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : of * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider New Den-O: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Sieg: *Teddy: *Mantis Imagin: Forms Used *Den-O: **Sword Form *New Den-O **Strike Form Music ;Episode Blue theme *"Double-Action Strike form" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: LOVE+HATE & Ryo (of defspiral) **Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) **Artist: Kotaro Nogami & Teddy (Dori Sakurada & Daisuke Ono) In addition to the three Episode singles, the was released on May 26, 2010, and the consisting of 20 CDs and 2 DVDs, amassing a total of 350 songs, is scheduled for release on July 28, 2010, including the new song "Climax Jump forU". Errors *''to be added Notes *Despite that Sieg was in this movie, he doesn't transform into Wing Form for the entire film. References External links *Den-O-3.com - Cho Den-O Trilogy Official website *[http://www.toei.co.jp/movie/details/1190866_951.html Cho-Den-O Trilogy] at Toei Company's website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Spring Movies Category:Kamen Rider Den-O